iDeny
by SkyeNite
Summary: Sam tells of how she first met Freddie and she's in complete denial. My new favorite word... SEDWARD! one shot


You all remember the story of how me and Carly met right? It was all over a tuna sandwich. Well I bet you didn't know that I met Freddie that same day, well officially anyways. I saw him around school a lot, ok I looked for him but still. It all started in 1st grade when we had the same teacher. No. we didn't start talking and become the best of friends until we had some big falling out right before or right after we met Carly. I never spoke to him actually. I just looked at him, and even eased dropped sometimes things most little girls that are too shy to say anything would do when they had a crush on a boy. That's right I said it. I Sam Puckett Had a crush on Freddie Benson. But that was way back when we kids. I definitely don't feel that way now. Oh no. Before I go on though I think I should clarify something. I was never too shy to talk to Freddie I just acted kinda like a shy girl because for once, I really didn't want to come off as… well… abrasive. I really wanted him to like me. To want to be friends with me. I never felt like about any one before, I never cared what some one thought of me before. I liked being mean and terrorizing other kids it was my identity, but not with Freddie. With Freddie I had to create a whole new identity. And I didn't know what that was yet. That's why I never talked to him. Of course the whole not coming off a abrasive thing didn't exactly work out for me too well. You see after I met Carly, I invited myself over to her house promising to help her unpack and with every intention of doing nothing but sitting on my butt. But then as she was about to open her door the door behind us had opened and out stepped Freddie. I was so shocked to see him 'this must be what they call fate' I thought in my naïve little fifth grade mind. He said hi and I said hi back and nervously I tried to introduce myself, it was a that moment I realized he wasn't saying hi to me. I'm not even sure he realized I was there. He was blinded to anything and everything except for Carly. It was at this point that an overwhelming amount of anger just took over me. And don't try to say it was jealousy cause it wasn't. If it was jealousy it would be directed at my new best friend. But it wasn't it was directed to Freddie. I like too think that it was at this point that I realized what a complete dork this kid actually was. I had never noticed it before but now it was evident. It was something in his eyes as he confessed his premature love for Carly, a girl he had just met, that made me realize I HATE Freddie Benson. That's right the moment I had been waiting for since 1st grade and I realize that I actually hate him. And I mean HATE HIM. Like with a fiery burning passion that built up in me with every passing second that I spent in his presence the hate just kept getting stronger. The anger, the wrath, it felt like it was just being piled on top of my heart which felt weak and shaky, like it was going to collapse. Soon I couldn't control it any longer so I let some of it out. I walked behind Freddie grabbed his underwear and pulled them so far up they almost went over his head and then screamed in his face "CARLY WOULD NEVER LOVE A DORK LIKE YOU!!" and then I dragged Carly inside her house and that was that. So there. That's how I met Freddie and why I hate him so much. He's a dork. So for all you morons who think I actually like Fredward you're wrong I HATE Fredward. Hate him with every fiber of my being. Sure I may of liked him when I was young but key word here is _young as in young and stupid. That does not mean I like him now and just because I happened to realize what a dork he was when he was confessing his love for Carly doesn't mean I was jealous. Nope I sooo don't like Fredward at all. Nope not even slightly, Not a little. Not at all…._

_I SAID I DON"T LIKE HIM! _

_Don't give me that look. _

_I. DON"T. LIKE. HIM._

_What do mean it sounds more like I'm trying to convince myself then you?_

_I am fully aware of my Hatred for Benson. Its you idiots that don't get!_

_You know what? If you want to believe that I have some kind of thing for that dork than so be it! I'm going to go some ham… _


End file.
